The present disclosure generally relates to devices that instrument and augment user interaction with real objects, and specifically to using mechanical actuators that stretch a user's skin to amplify or diminish shear forces between a fingertip and a real object.
Virtual reality and augmented reality (VR/AR) systems often include devices, such as a VR/AR headset and headphones, which operate together to provide multiple forms of sensory output that create the illusion that a user is immersed in a virtual world or augmented world. A VR/AR system can also include an input device such as a VR glove that allows a wearer of the glove some limited interaction with virtual objects (e.g., picking up a virtual object). However, conventional VR gloves provide little feedback to the user to help the interaction with the virtual object feel like an interaction with a real object.